iMarry You
by like sunset
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie head to California for a week as a grad. gift from spencer. when letting go catches up with SEDDIE one hungover morning, and they find rings on their fingers, will they be able to live with the consequences? will be seddie... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: iMarry You?**

**Chapter 1/Prologue: Graduation Week Begins**

**Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie spend a week in California as a graduation gift from Spencer, and with the unwilling blessing of Mrs. Benson. When letting go catches up with two of our favorite characters one hungover morning, will they be able to live with the consequences… And each other?**

**Diclaimer: If I were Dan, than I would be funny, but I am not;/**

**Enjoy!**

Carly P.O.V.

My alarm clock buzzed. And buzzed. I groaned, six o'clock was never a fun time to wake up. Sighing, I rolled out of bed, walking half-dazed to my bathroom. I stared into the mirror in horror at my frizzy hair and sweat covered face. Of course, Seattle would be having a heat wave during the most important week of my life. Well so far at least. After hopping in the shower and struggling to tame my hair with a flat iron and hair spray and putting on the standard make-up, I got changed and ran downstairs.

"Spencer I'm going to school!" I yelled. Spencer moaned something incomprehensible from his room. Laughing at my brother's strangeness I grabbed a water bottle and banana, and then ran out the door. I texted Freddie, knowing he hadn't left yet.

**To: Freddie B **

**From: Carly**

**Sent : 7:27 am **

Freddie! waiting outside!

:) Carly

**To: Carly Shay3**

**From: Freddie**

**Sent: 7:28 am **

Coming, coming...

-Freddie

I rolled my eyes. That boy took forever! He had to have all his clothes pressed, his hair combed, and he had to have his daily breakfast of whatever junk his mom puts down his throat. Of course, lets not forget the tick check and infection-checking swabs Mrs. Benson violates Freddie with daily. Finally, Freddie rushed out of his apartment. He smiled at me and we walked towards the elevator.

"Carly" He said groggily.

"Hey, Freddie, what's up?" I asked cheerily.

"I got no sleep last night!" He whined, rolling my eyes, I let him continue. " I spent the entire night working on Sam's prank technology, _and_ the iCarly website, getting it ready for the last episode. I bumped up the speed of the router..."

"Enough with your tech talk! I can't believe it. iCarly's really coming to and end. It's so weird, ya know?" He nodded in agreement. We were seniors, and graduation was coming up this week. With prep for college, jobs, and all the other chiz we'd be doing this summer, we came to the conclusion that it'd be best for iCarly to end before the chaos started. It was so strange to think about really. The last four years- almost- of my life had been spent on screen, goofing off with my best friend. It was going to be so sad not doing our weekly episodes.

I drifted back into reality as Freddie nudged my shoulder.

"Hey? Carly? You There?" He was frowning at me. I must've been zoned out longer than I thought. I realized we were already on the public bus, and I laughed to myself.

"Freddie, this is our last day of high school! Can you believe it? It's gonna be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know... It's going to be crazy - this whole week is." We smiled at the thought of graduation... The dances. The parties. And Sam had the class prank all lined up. I had no clue how that girl came up with these things. "Sam's doing the prank today." We both grinned, knowing what it meant.

Freddie laughed. "She's only mentioned it a billion times. 'Geez, she's gonna be lucky if she doesn't get expelled."

"Only Sam could get expelled on the last day of high school."

We grinned as we walked into the halls of Ridgeway High for the last time.

Sam POV

I raced into school just as first bell rang. Phew, I was safe! Today was gonna be sick, I thought as I munched on my bacon I got at Harry's on my walk to school. I stuffed all my chiz from my locker, then ran to my first class. Math. Ew.

"Miss Puckett, your late. Again." My twelfth grade math teacher, Miss Calman barked dryly.

"Eh ell oo ad." I yelled back with bacon coming out of my mouth. I plopped down at my seat next to Wendy and leaned on my desk. I woke up when the bell rang.

The morning went by painfully slow. I was just itching for lunch to come . Mama was planning the class prank this year, and she had it in for the scummy teachers in this dump. Oh yeah, I had it in **big** this time. I smiled to myself, patting the tote I was carrying with me. It was gonna be the most epic chiz ever.

The lunch bell rang, and I ran off, ham sandwich in hand. I skidded to a stop at the sight of my best friend and the nub. "heyguysican'."

"Uh, bye?" Carls said questioningly. I waved as I ran off.

I set up the cameras in Briggs, Howards, and the other most nubby teachers in schools rooms. In the lunch room, the projector was all set up. The nub really went overboard with getting all the techy-chiz ready. I went into the girl's bathroom, pulling out my delivery -person get up . I put on the fake moustache, then the uniform , and then the cap. I pulled out the box, the texted Gibby- who was presently shirtless and wearing a ski mask. My other helper monkeys were positioned in the other teacher's closets.

I adjusted the camera on my cap, which was hooked up to the projector. I called Frednub, so I could tell him to turn on the projector's connection thingy.

"Freddifer! Turn on the projector connection thing ma jig right now! I'm going to the spaghetti sauce. I repeat I am approaching the spaghetti sauce." I spoke into the phone urgently, with purpose. This was my moment. The whole school knew mama was behind this, so my pride was in this thing.

"Okay Sam, the whole school can see what your up to in 5.. 4... 3.. 2.. and now!" Freddie muttered bye and I hung up my phone. I lifted my cap from my head and turned it to my face.

"Ridgeway , your about to see the prank of the century." I grinned then put the cap back on my head. I had to say, in my uniform and moustache, I did **not** look like Sam Puckett. I looked like Phil Holmes, delivery boy. I dialed Gibson's number giving him the heads up.

"Meatball Lumps, we move into the spaghetti sauce. I repeat move into the spaghetti sauce." I rolled my eyes at the code name Gibby chose for himself. Meatball Lumps. Really. Meatball Lumps? That kid was one weird shirtless dude.

"Okay Ninja Assassin " Now **that's** a code name. I approached Francine Briggs' classroom door, and knocked loudly.

"Delivery!" I yelled in my Alberistein accent. The bagpipe stopped and Briggs walked loudly to the door.

"Do I know you?" She asked in her nasally, disgusting way.

"No ma'am, just a delivery boy makin' a delivery." I was brilliant. This was great.

"Well then, place the package on that desk, and fetch my scissors." The devil barked . I muttered to myself, but went over and grabbed the scissors for her. I walked back quickly, gingerly handing her them.

I walked over to a good angle, capturing what would happen in moments to come. She cut the tape, then began to unravel what was lying beneath the layers of bubble wrap

Freddie POV

The whole cafeteria watched the projector in suspense, waiting to see what would happen when Briggs got what was lying beneath the bubble wrap. I could only imagine what Sam had come up with, she'd only been obsessing over it for the past week. And, of course she found a way to drag me into this. I just _had_ to get the cameras ready, and the projector. Something about that girl just made me weak, I don't know what it is though, but she always got me.

My attention turned back to the image of Ms. Briggs, her face was now one of pure terror- and disgust. The liquid that was squirting out hitting her face was a mix of... Well nobody knew what it was a mix of.. And to make it even better, Sam had arranged for a crate of Guatamalan cockroaches to be put down Briggs shirt- by Gibby, of course. Speaking of the Meatball Lump, who was walking into the classroom shirtless, with a crate of foreign bugs in one arm, and ham in another.

He had a ski mask on his face, "masking his identity". Slowly, he opened the crate. Then Gibby quickly slipped the cockroaches down the back of the evil Francine Briggs shirt. She began to scream and run around then, almost looking like she was performing a tribal dance. The suspicious liquid was caked on her face, as well as the front of her suit. The cafeteria was in a riot.

Suddenly, Gibby began to run around the classroom, ham in hand. He approached Briggs and pelted the slices of ham in her face.

"CLASS OF 2011! YEAHHH!" Gibby screamed as he and Sam retreated from the screaming Francine. Everyone around me was laughing so hard, they were gasping, some even on the floor. Sam was going to go down in Ridgeway history. I looked over at Carly who was laughing just as hard as I was, maybe harder. The light was hitting Carly in a way that made her look as beautiful as ever.

I loved Carly, truly I did. But after six years of rejection and no sign of hope, the river of your romantic love begins to run dry. Somewhere along the line, I think my love for Carly morphed into that of a brother, a bestfriend- no longer a lover. I was perfectly fine with that. It made life so much easier. But, nowadays I didn't know who held my heart. I mean there were the occasional mini-crushes , and of course, the rare party hook up, but it didn't mean much to me. I had no clue why, but I couldn't find anyone to love.

I took my mini control device, and switched the projector to the main hallway, where three pigs had just been released- numbered 1,2, and 4. Seconds later an entourage of teachers were chasing the pot-bellies. I was dying. Sam was officially in history at Ridgeway. After a few more seconds of the pig chasing, I switched the projector to show the images of eight of the most hated teachers at Ridgeway in pure suffering. Mr. Howards was running around his classroom, drenched in Yahoo Punch, being chased by bees. Others were attacked by ants. It was an endless parade of brilliance.

Minutes passed, and I had discretely removed the projector and all the technical equipment related to our class prank. I hid them in my backpack, which I would later put in my room. Sam returned, face clean of any trace of moustache, and her red skinny jeans and black tee were in place. Gibby followed, wearing a shirt and without a mask on his face. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but the glow on Sam's face told it all. The cafeteria welcomed her a hero, and everyone was cheering and giving high fives.

Carly and I ran up to Sam, and Carly hugged her best friend.

"You did an awesome job Sam" I said, giving her the credit she was due.

"You didn't do half bad yourself Nub, since people obviously saw what Mama did" Sam stated.

"Want some food?"

"Duh!" she exclaimed. The three of us walked towards the snack bar, and spent the rest of our last school lunch laughing as jokes were made, and as Principal Franklin came in to criticize our prank, quote on quote as an "immature and un acceptable stunt that has caused Ms. Briggs and the faculty much emotional and physical trauma." And there would be serious repercussions. In the last two hours of school? Sucks for Briggs.

The faculty spent the rest of the day searching for pig number 3. Oh Sam.

**A/N**

**Okay Guys! Whatd you think? Chap. 1/prologue is up:)**

**Feedback/criticism/reviews make me upload more quickly!**

**Hoped you liked it**

** ilove you is going to be the only thing keeping me going this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

i Marry You?

Chapter Two... Graduation Week... Graduation Day Jitters

**A/N: hiiii guys! so its midweek, which means that im as bored as ever with life! so yeahh. hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**HARDCORE SEDDIE will be coming to you in just a few chapters;) so bear with me**

**anywayys i am not an adult male. named dan. therefore this is not my show.**

**that is all**

Sam POV

I stomped down the stairs, my feet reluctantly taking each step. Mornings were so useless! And, even if it was eleven forty-five, it was still morning! The only good mornings did for me was they brought some of my favorite foods- like bacon, and pizza, and ham... Well maybe the last two weren't 'really' breakfast food, but hey they were still food, tight? On my living room couch was Mom, in all her glory. Hungover, in a bathing suit, pizza sauce on her face, it could only be Pam Puckett. I rolled my eyes as I continued groggily to my 90's style kitchen. I opened my old, white fridge and grabbed two slices of pizza from last night and the milk carton.

I ate the pizza cold, and drank the milk straight from the carton. One of the most amazing meals ever invented. Well, for breakfast at least. And when your options are between cold pizza and milk and month old cheese it was even better. Yuck!

"MOMMMM! I'm going over to Carly's! Graduation's tonight- don't forget!" I screamed, then heard my mom mumble a response. I ran back upstairs, grabbing my old black and red backpack. I stuffed the little makeup bag I had, my fancy build-a-bra bra, and the only semi-fancy shoes and dress I owned into my backpack. Something told me I'd be shopping with Carls today. I ran back down with my bag in tote, went out the side door, grabbed my bike and began to pedal.

Since I was at the very, very edge of Ridgeway school district, and Carly was at the other end, it was pure luck that Carly and I ended up together. It also meant that I had to bike seven annoying miles to Bushwell Plaza. Now if I had the money and the common sense, I would get a bus ticket. But I had neither, so that put me here, riding a rusted old bike across Seattle. I sighed as the wind brushed past my hair. It was a great feeling, like nothing mattered and I was the only person in the world.

It was one o'clock, and I had finally reached Carly's apartment building. I threw my bike in the alley next to Bushwell. Lewbert yelled at me, all because I spit on the floor. Boo-hoo! That guy needs to stop drinking whatever crazy chiz is up his butt. I punched in Carly's floor and paced around in the elevator as it went up the floors. My mind went back to tonight, graduation. Frenub was valedictorian and had to give some fancy speech on how we "create our tomorrows by what we dream today" and yadayadaya.. Boringgg! What I was psyched about was the after party. At Wendy's, she had a mansion baby! Not to mention a pool. Mama liked.

Carly dragged me to her room- literally- who does she think she is? This was super important chiz to Carls, so I let her bring me to my death.

"Okay!" she squealed , I honestly had no clue how I got used to that girl. "We'll start off with hair." Groaning, I sat down on her swirly chair, spinning around until Carly complained. "Sam" she sighed her signature sigh "I can't do your hair if you keep spinning like a crazy person!"

"Whatever, as long as I can eat my ribs." Carlotta nodded and I grinned, pulling out my ribs baggy from my backpack, inhaling the scent bacon gave off. Hey, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Carly POV

Sam jerked her head. Again. She made this impossible! I sighed as I dipped the mascara wand back into the tube, then put the makeup on my bestfriend's face. It was fun seeing Sam so pretty, with her wild curls straightened and her eyes smoky. I decided I'd take this moment to my advantage, and got a twinkle in my eyes as I grazed Sam's lips with a light, glossy pink. The enemy of Sam. Hehe! Oh man I'm a horrible person. I really shouldn't do this, oh well. I mean it's already done, right? No need to obsess, hah! It's not like I'm totally nervous about tonight, at all... Yeah, that is _totally_ it.

"Carls, you're looking whiter than you normally do." Sam observed, waking me from my panic... I mean deep thoughts?

"Is it bad to be nervous about tonight? I mean I know all we're gonna do is get a sheet of paper, then go party it up, but still." I was just so... sad I guess. This was the end of my childhood years. Freddie was heading off to Stanford in the fall. I was going to UCLA, and Sam got a scholarship to an okay culinary college in Seattle. The only reason why she got in is because junior and senior year, she maintained a "satisfactory" averages in every class. Why did she get the scholarship? No one knew... Everyone was going in different directions, and I was scared that Sam, Freddie, and I would grow apart.

"It's okay, Briggs will be in a sling, Howard will be smiling for the first time in our entire time knowing him, and Fredlumps will bore me to sleep. Don' t break a sweat." Typical Sam answer, but it did offer me a little comfort. I guess I think too much about things. I wish I were as light-hearted as Sam.

I put the final touches of eyeshadow on Sam's lids, the ran over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my white sundress, pleated,laced, and girly. It was so pretty, and I couldn't wait to get in it! The dress I bought for Sam was also white, but hers was plainer. It had thick straps that came into a v-neck, a waistband, then a a-line bottom. Mine was strapless with lace on the bottom hem, pleats on the skirt, and a tight sweetheart bodice! I took the meat out of her hands and we both struggled into our outfits. All we had to do now was put on our shoes! I grabbed my white, strappy sandal-heels, and handed Sam her white pumps. It was a tradition at Ridgeway that all the girls wore white on graduation.

"Spencer! We're ready!" I called out to my wacky brother as Sam and I made out way down the stairs.

My mind went back to three nights ago, the last showing of iCarly we'd ever do. Ever. It was crazy. There was confetti, sparks, fans, meatballs, an d Gibby. All of the greatest skits were featured, including Messin' with Lewbert among others. We thanked our fans, and Sam finally let Freddie stay on camera for more than ten seconds. After an hour of comedy, we signed off forever. And, it was done. No more. I teared up, and Sam was solemn as she ate her popcorn drowned in butter. Freddie brought us into a group hug, which we all welcomed. It was like a part of us ended with iCarly. The show represented so many things that captured the three of ours friendship, and our childhood, too.

I kept myself from crying as Spencer snapped pictures of Sam and I. Freddie came in, suit and all.

"Not bad for a nub" Sam exclaimed.

"Not bad for a demon" he shot back.

"You know what Benson!" she threatened.

"What!"

"C'mon guys lets just take the picture." We gathered together, me in the middle of the feuding two. We smiled and laughed, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd miss their fighting. I was even more curious with what they'd do... I remained quiet as Mrs. Benson snapped her photos and adjusted Freddie's collar.

"Carly! Don't stand so close to my Freddie! He's a teenage boy whose hormones are out of whack and you are doing nothing to help the situation!" What was I supposed to do? I decided to silently move over and let Mrs. Benson have her victory.

We soon piled into our cars, Sam coming with me and Spencer and Freddie with his mom. I was graduating as number 4 in our class, and Freddie, of course, was number 1 . Sam was number 229 out of 367, which wasn't too bad, right? Oh well, she did try harder this year, and she even got her first A on a report card! But that was in ELA.. Which Freddie sat next to her in, so he probably gave her all the answer. But Sam got an A!

Graduation was in our gym, and we were shoulder to shoulder, stuffing as many people in as possible. Freddie gave a heart-warming speech about how we create our tomorrows by what we dream today- how beautiful!

I smiled as I received my diploma, and turned my heard to Spencer. Mr. Franklin had a big smile on his face, and I got all choked up. The rest of the ceremony was a blur of white, especially when our caps went up into the air. I met up with Sam and Freddie outside, and Spencer took us back home before we went over to Wendy's, which was weird. Mrs. Benson and Freddie were behind us.

Spencer ran to the elevator and impatiently clicked on the button-thingy to get the elevator. He was such a kid sometimes! But, he was the best brother ever and I loved him. He paced around the lobby, up until Lewbert started chasing him with a pipe? I don't think anyone knows where he got it. But, I noticed Sam run to the corner, where a broom was from Lewberts sweeping, pick it up and begin chasing him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sam screamed joyfully in rage. I cringed as my best friend jumped on top of the forty-something year old man and drag him down onto his neatly kept floors. She took the broom thistle part and began to wack him. Hard. "No one hits Spencer but me!" Sam got off after Lewbert shook his head up and down. Mrs. Benson was standing, petrified, in the doorway as she watched this scene unfold. Freddie was chuckling until Mrs. Benson slapped him for "encouraging destructive behavior". I'd say I agreed with Mrs. Benson, but she hated me, so why bother, right?

"Yay! The elevator's here, lets go!" I said awkwardly, hoping everyone would forget what just happened, specifically Mrs. Benson. Sam didn't need another person _completely _despising her.

We all crowded into the elevator, and Spence pressed our floor number. _"_Spencer! Do you really expect m e to let my son be sent off with that, that, demon! Especially without me? It's already bad enough I have to send my little Freddie away with her-" Mrs. Benson looked pointedly in my direction, I gave a weak smile, but she scowled at me "- so make sure Samantha stays away from my Freddie-bear." Mrs. Benson finished her rant with a humph.

I was starting to get confused, send away? Keep my little Freddie far from that demon? It's already bad enough he's gonna be with me without her? What, was Spencer coming to Wendy's with us? Oh, I hoped that didn't happen, it would ruin the whole night! Now, thats not very nice, but who wants their wacky older brother going to party with them?

Speaking of Spencer, I turned to find him and Freddie's mom whispering to each other. I then looked at Sam and Freddie, who both shrugged. I guess we were all clueless.

As we stepped out of the elevator, I heard Mrs. Benson whisper-yell "Fine! But I'm not happy!" Spencer nodded at her, but when she turned away, he gave me a 'help-me!' look. I smiled.

Freddie POV

Sam had picked the Shay's lock by the time Spencer had reached the door. Twenty seconds, I thought, new record. We went into their living room, and Sam dove for the couch and flung off her high heels, which must've been killing her. I plopped down next to her, and Carly sat next to me.

"Alright, so I know you guys are probably wondering what Mrs. Benson and I were yelling- uh discussing- about in the elevator. So-" Spencer was cut off by a chorus of "No chiz!" "Well, I mean yeah" and "What was it then?". " I didn't catch what you guys just said, so I'm gonna continue. Freddie's mom and I have decided to get you a joint graduation gift, which-" He was again cut off by Sam with

"What is it! Mama needs to know".

"If you just listen, I'll tell you. So, as I was saying, we decided that we would pool our money, and I would take you guys to California for the week!" Sam jumped on the coffee table and started dancing. Carly squealed and hugged her brother.

Meanwhile, I smiled at my mom. She wasn't going to come, which for her, I knew was a huge sacrifice. Especially since who I was going with her despised. I went over and hugged her, and when we all calmed down, Spencer continued. "We're leaving in two days, and going to Beverly Hills and Hollywood. We got two hotel rooms for each place and yeah."

We all jumped around, happy,, but we had a party to go to. As soon as we got changed and went into the elevator, I heard my mom and Spencer yelling again.


	3. Chapter 3

iMarry You?

Chapter 3 - Leaving..

Sam POV

"I'm coming!" I yelled "I'm coming, coming." Great, now I was muttering to myself, stupid stress. I dragging my same old backpack, filled with a mix of mine and Carly's clothes, and toiletries and other chiz. I hopped down the stairs in my red and black graffiti converse. I jumped the last 4 steps and landed on my feet. Funnnnnnn.

"Sam! we're supposed to be leaving in 5 minutes- ago!" Carly, Carly, Carly. you really need too chill. It takes a while to sift through her girly-like-get-up and stuff. I humped as I glanced at my pathetic accumulation of clothes- 3 penny tees, four jean shorts, a bikini, and a bunch of tank tops.

I walked out of the elevator and the first thing I noticed was Spencer, with his PearPod in flames, running around the kitchen of their loft. I shot Frednub and Carly a look that said 'why?' and they mouthed back 'don't ask'.

I stared at Freddie for a few more seconds. I was still in love with that boy- and it just gave me another reason to hate him. Yeah, I kissed Freddie Benson. Got a problem with it? Good. It shocked both of us- duh- and after we had a short chat about 'feelings for eachother' and all that chiz, we agreed it would be "less complicated for our trio and iCarly if we stayed 'just friends'". Way to let a girl down easy, nub.

He frowned at me back, so I made a face and stuck out my tongue at him. We did a face banter for what-the-chiz-time it took, and Fredman finally turned away. Naive, naive little Freddie. Probably thinks I'm not in love with him anymore. Boy, have I got him fooled. Score one for Puckett!

Hmmm, maybe it's not something I want? Oh well! I got my KFR (Kentucky Fried Ribs- yumm) and Carlotta's clothes- so Mama out! I decided Freddie would be the mode of transportation to take me to the car. I jumped on his back and he let out an 'umph'.

"Sam!" Freddo cried.

"Move!" I barked in command. He sighed, knowing I wasn't moving and started walking towards the elevator. Did I mention that I loved the way my arms felt wrapped around him? Probably not.

Carly POV

Spencer and I were in the front seat, making our way to the Beverly Hills area of such. I got car sick easily, so I left Sam and Freddie to be in the back of our tiny car- it didn't even have four doors!

I glanced back to see Sam spread out, leaning her head on Freddie's shoulders, who didn't seem to mind. I sighed and shook my head. Sam was still in love with Freddie- even if she didn't admit it. I could tell- she did little things, even if she still teased him. Like now, with her head resting on Freddie's shoulders. Sometimes it was an unfazed glance, or a prolonged hug. But, it was there. I smiled slightly, hoping that they would get together, secretly.

"Spence" I whispered. "How far away are we?"

"Eh, like three hours" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer!" I whisper yelled. "Sam and Freddie are sleeping! Shh!"

"Sorry, sorry." He whined. " We have to get gas and dinner for us, and something for the bed heads."

We pulled up to a, um, humble? looking gas station-general store. Spence gave me a twenty and I hesitantly walked up to the door of the restaurant- which was loose on the hinges. There was a lady smacking gum and leaning on a pedestal.

"Hello" I said cautiously- I was really uncomfortable right now. She glanced at me, with overdone fake eyelashes, and obnoxious pink lipstick.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, a country accent weaved into her words.

"I was looking for the food?" Oh man, I can't speak well when I'm uncomfortable. This is bad. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, honey why didn't you just say so?" She led me to a bar/ general store counter. "Bill! We got a customer!"

A plump man with a thin beard came out. "Well, I'll be! Whatta want little missy? Our day special? Fried cow liver on a stick? Hmm?"

"Umm.. No? Actually I'll have your honey, um the potato chips, and the jar of fudge, thank you." Those were the only things that looked edible, I just hope I won't get infected from it. I delicately shuddered at the thought.

"Well here you go! One jar of Mama May's Deee-Lux honey, three bags of our finest potato chips- pay no attention to the expiration date- and a jumbooooo jar of fudge! Have a gur-ate day!" The man spoke so quickly, I was glad I didn't hear.

"Umm, Spencer? I got us dinner- kind of."

Freddie POV

I woke up to the sound of Carly and Spencer bickering on the side of a highway. And Sam on my shoulder. Sam looked great with the moonlight hitting her smooth, silky blonde hair- oh and the way her eyes look... WAIT A MINUTE FREDDIE BENSON THERE WILL BE NO TALK OF LIKING SAMANTHA PUCKETT. EVER! But she looked... so.. innocent? Just sitting there, with a jar of fudge in her arms.

I went back the that night at Ridgeway, where Sam basically spelled out she was in love with me. I was shocked. She was shocked. Carly passed out. We had a long discussion on how important our friendship was and iCarly , and Carly. We talked about how the dynamic of everything would changed if we started dating. We agreed that we wouldn't date.

**(A/N for my story to work, sam and freddie can't be already dating, so lets pretend everything after iOMG didn't happen:))**

But that night, I began to consider Sam as something more. It scared me. Alot. But it was- exciting. Too bad I blew it. Sam probably hates me even more than she did before she loved me.

The moon was a crescent, and looked just like an almost-completely-eaten piece of round fudge, just like the fudge that Sam ate. I looked out and Spencer and Carly, who was flailing her arms about, and pointing her fingers at Spencer. I decided I should help them, since being around Sam wasn't doing me anything.

"Okay guys, whats the problem?" I said as I stepped between the bickering siblings. Spencer and Carly childishly pointed at each other in accusation.

"Carly told me to turn left on the last exit when the directions said stay on that highway thing!" Carly rolled her eyes at her brother's poor grammar, and I silently chuckled in agreement.

"No, Spencer! I told you to stay on the road, but yoooooooou didn't listen to me. So, it's all your fault!" Carly crossed her arms and humphed in indigence.

"Lies!"

"Truth!"

"Liar, Liar pants on fire!" Spencer began to circle around Carly, taunting her.

"NO! You're shut a child! You never listen even though you're the adult, and for another thing-" She continued babbling as Spencer was still yelling over her.

"Callar!" **(a/n i think its shut up in spanish, but idk if i got the right word. "Ustedes dos son tan molestos!" (a/n - look it up!)**

"Umm ok?" They were confused by my Spanish. Yeah I thought it would work, I told myself smugly.. Score one for the Fredmeister!

"We're going back in the car, we are going to go back on the highway, and get to our hotel, okay?" I spoke slowly, almost mocking their childishness, actually I was totally mocking it.

In the car, the first thing anyone said after we got back on the highway was "Spencer you made the wrong turn!"

"NO Carly! I didn't" Spencer retaliated.

How many hours left?

**A/n kinda short! kind of a filler, but hey seddie comes to you folks at home in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**iMarry you! Chapter 4!**

**Heyyy so its been seven months since I updated! Im soo soo sorry for being incognito for so long. I had started high school and the story and fanfiction just totally went on the back burner. But now ive decided to pick up the story again and finish it! So this is for all the kids who are still reading:) **

**Im a teenage girl. In her bedroom. Therefore I am not Daniel**

Carly POV:

It had been over three days since we found the hotel. Given, it took six hours longer to get to Beverly Hills than we had thought, but all four of us made it here alive, which was more than we had counted on.

The hotel Spencer got was, for a change, not a dump! I almost cried tears of pure joy and excitement when we pulled up to a place that looked semi-safe! There were actual maids and staff!

It was so much better than the place that Sam took us that time when we went to Dingo Studios. I shuddered at the memory of the hobo. The hotel was the Fitz-Marlton and was honestly stunning. Sam and I shared a bedroom that adjoined Spencer and Freddie's. The rooms were identical, with two large beds, large balconies, and insanely nice bathrooms. They even had adorable kitchenettes!

I sighed as I lay out in the sun next to the pool. Sam was at the complementary breakfast stuffing her plate with muffins, bacon, waffles, and Lord knows what else! Freddie sat next to me, laptop on his lap. Haha get it! Wow I just crack myself up!

"So, what do you want to do today Freddie? More shopping?" I asked hopefully. The first three days I dragged three very unwilling companions of mine to shops the fabulous stores of Beverly Hills.

Being able to just look into the windows at the stores of Rodeo Drive was a dream. Spencer, Sam, and Freddie were just total babies about it though. Maybe I'm too harsh on them? No they deserved it. They were rude, and Sam got us permanently kicked out of the Mercedes Lenz store in Beverly Hills.

Her and Freddie were getting impatient, since we hadn't stopped for lunch. So, Sam thought it would be just a brilliant idea if she went behind the counter, into the employees only room and raided the mini fridge they had in there. She came out munching on some meatballs, dripping sauce all over the floor. The sales consultant was about to kill her already, and then one of her saucy meatballs flung into a display of very expensive sunglasses! She decided it would make things better if she wiped the lenses. With her greasy hands! She knocked down the display.

I was horrified! Spencer was dying, and Freddie was chuckling during the entire thing. Have they no shame? Oh, well Carly it was kind of funny! So what I told myself, it was embarrassing!

The security tried to remove Sam, but she flung another meatball in their face. We all got booked with our fingerprints, pictures, and IDs, and we are never allowed to return to the Mercedes Lenz store in Beverly Hills ever again.

Snapping me back to reality was Freddie, who replied "Absolutely not."

"C'mon" I begged "We still haven't visited Fruity Couture, or Dulche and Habana, or the Build-A-Bra headquarter store!" These were opportunities that you just couldn't pass up!

"OK how about this? I go with you to the stores and Spencer and Sam do whatever they want, because I really don't think they'll be able to hold up for another day of shopping." Freddie was really the greatest guy ever, next to Spence of course!

"Perfect!" I squealed "this will be the best day ever Freddie! I promise!"

Freddie chuckled and said "And who knows what trouble Sam will get into today." 

SAM POV

Carly had taken Freddie away to torture him the sickest and cruelest way: by going shopping with her. I couldn't think of any experience worse than the horrific mall trips Carly literally had to guilt me into going to. If she wasn't so darn cute! Stupid pout.

Spencer and I were hanging out in his and Freddie's room, just watching Funk'd. So far, we couldn't come up with anything fun to do, so we just sat inside, doing nothing. Suddenly Spencer shot up. "I have an idea!" he announced, like he had actually done something worth being proud of. I snorted.

"Like what?" I asked, my mouth full of salty potato chips.

"Shhhhh!" He shouted. "There's no time for questions, we have to go!" He jumped up and ran out the door.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?" He asked, halfway to the elevator already.

"You might wanna put on some clothes before we go." I state, snickering. He was wearing boxers, a wife beater, and bunny slippers. Typical Spencer.

He ran back inside, kicked me out, and in five minutes, we were on our way to God knows what.

SPENCER POV

This could easily rank up in my top five best ideas. Ever. Not I know what you're thinking, Spencer, you have so many incredible ideas, that you must've had a stroke of absolute genius to come up with something to be king to all the others. You'd be right.

Sam and I were on a golf cart like thingy, leisurely patrolling the exclusive roads of Beverly Hills. Yes, we were going to sneak into Whitney Spears' home. What made me think of this incredible idea might you ask? 

Well, I was just scrolling around the internet, such like and happened to find that a popular tourist attraction was to see Whitney's home. So I thought, hey just _see _her home when you can go in it?

Brilliant I know. Sam couldn't agree more. The only problem was that we didn't know how to go about sneaking into it. All we wanted were a few pictures, and combs, and leftovers of what she had for dinner last night. No biggie!

"That's the house!" Sam exclaimed, nodding in awe at huge iron gates and a mansion surrounded by brick fencing. I stopped the cart- which I may have borrowed from the Fitz's golf court- abruptly outside the gates.

"How do we get in?" I asked in dismay. There were security cameras everywhere.

"Mama has a plan. Just follow me!" Sam sounded confident, and I had nothing. So, it was good enough for me. We made our way to the next door neighbors, who had no cameras.

First, Sam hopped over their fence, then I followed. I got caught on the top of the brick, afraid to jump down.

"C'mon Spence! You're such a baby." I shook my head, unwilling to go down. "If you don't come down Ill go up there and beat you to a pulp." That had me down in no time flat. "Good." She had a smug smile on her face.

We crept through the side of the neighbor's property that bordered the Spears' home. When we made it to the side of the house, there were two groundskeepers, keeping the grounds.

They looked over at us, and we looked at them. Sam and I exchanged a glance, and then we charged at them . Minutes later, they were tied up to trees, with socks in their mouths. They were standing there in only in underwear.

Sam smirked and in the thinner one's uniform said "Thanks boys, we'll catch up with you later." The kid was a genius! Now no one could notice us. What a maniacal plan. I loved it.

We walked to the back of Whitney's house, nodding at security guards or other personnel occasionally. We walked inside, and went straight to the kitchen, or at least tried.

"Hammit!" I exclaimed. The house was so big, there was no way we could find it.

"C'mon Spence, we'll find something in this joint." Sam was relaxed, eying her mission.

Eventually we found the kitchen, got her Chinese food leftovers, and maybe one of her outfits and even a toothbrush! We found an album of hers, filled with autographs and pictures of Whitney and other celebrities.

"This has gotta be worth a fortune Spence!" Sam had dollar signs in her eyes and I couldn't agree more. This was great. I grinned, thinking of how much we could sell this stuff for on G-Bay.

"So we splitting 50-50?" I asked, assuming we would.

"No way! 60-40. If It weren't for me, you'd still be cowering at the fence!" Sam made a point, and I'd still make a lot of money anyways.

"Fineeeeeee." I whined, drawing out the last vowel. We stuffed the memorabilia in Sam's backpack, and began rushing out of the house. That was when the security started chasing us.

FREDDIE POV

When were in Michael Hors and I was exhausted. So far Carly had dragged me to seven stores, and I was holding bags and bags of clothes, sunglasses, belts, and whatever else caught the girl's eye. I was beginning to regret my decision to come with her.

"Freddie, is this shade of salmon too light for me?" Carly held up a pinkish blouse next to her body. She was frowning, concentrating on the mirror. She twisted to the right, then the left.

"Uh well I guess—" She cute me off.

"You know what, I don't think I'll get this. Thanks for the help Fred." She picked up a blue shirt and held it against her also. "What about—Oh. My. Gosh!" She ran up to the TV that was displaying the news. A breaking news sign flashed and the camera was capturing a live image of two people, dressed in some sort of uniform, driving a golf cart through Beverly Hills. "That's Sam and Spencer Freddie!"

I saw it now. Sam's wild curls, Spencer's juvenile face. They were being chased by three police cars. "What did they do?" I was honestly so confused. Sam couldn't have murdered anyone right? Maybe she beat someone up? Or graffitied?

"Wait… Freddie… They broke into Whitney Spears' house! How on earth? Aww man they're gonna get arrested, I just know it." Carly began pacing, something she did when she was nervous, and obviously she was now.

"Let's meet them outside the hotel, chance are we're gonna need to get to Hollywood. Fast." I figured we might as well be the getaway car. YOLO right? Oh Freddie, you're so hip. I really was. Only cool kids said YOLO!

We had hurriedly packed up the car, stuffing it with whatever we grabbed from the room, that included the fancy soap the Fitz's had. Sam and Spencer pulled into the parking lot, with the sirens of the police car blasting a little further back. I opened the door, and they jumped in, with a bag full of something that smelt disgusting.

"What the?" I asked, even more confused. My nose wrinkled at the putrid smell "Que huela a mierda!" Which was very, very true.

"Quit speaking foriegnese boy!" Sam was worried, and she snapped at Spencer, who was in the drivers seat. "Well go!"

We got to the first light when I saw the police cars go into the Fitz. Chances are we were gonna dive straight through to Hollywood. Just what I wanted. Maybe it was? Eh it'd only be for twenty minutes, and chances are Spencer would find a way to make it more.

"I'm hungry. Nub. Get mama food." I chuckled and reached for a bag of chips.

**Soooo I finished a whole chapter! Are ya proud? Im gonna try to update once every two weeks from now on! I miss fanfiction:'(**

**Reviews make me happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:)

**Well here we go… Freddie and Sam are about to get totally f-ed up! **

**I'm excited;)**

CARLY POV

We had decided it was best to lay low for the first couple of nights in Hollywood- after all the cops were still onto Sam and Spencer. After we decided it was safe, we explored the city. And let me tell you, it's incredible!

We did the Hollywood walk of fame, the sign, and so much more! We dined at ditched at the fanciest restaurants at the request of Puckett, Sam. This has been the best week of my life. I really couldn't believe that in two days, we would be back in rainy Seattle, Washington.

I sighed, out of content and exhaustion. We had been doing so much that I really was totally wiped out. I was debating going out tonight, but decided it would be better if I just stayed in.

"Hey, guys?" Sam and Freddie turned around. "I think I'm gonna stay in tonight, do you think you can handle not killing each other?" They exchanged a look and shrugged.

Sam drawled out an exasperated sigh. "Well if we have to. Only for you Shay." I squealed. I was so worried that I would ruin their night if I didn't go out with them! Now everything was taken care of.

"Ok so what do you guys wanna for dinner? Sushi Rocks?" I was in a sushi mood, and believe me, I craved it badly.

"I'm in" Freddie offered.

"Mama like" Sam declared.

We clued Spencer in and went off to the totally modern Sushi Rocks restaurant.

At the sushi bar, Sam started pelting bystanders with pieces of sushi, and even threw a wad of wasabi in a poor old mans face! Freddie was another victim; his face caked in rice and caviar. I was worried she was gonna get me!

By the time we got out of Sushi Rocks, it was nine and I was already exhausted. "Hey I think Spencer and I are gonna crash now, okay?"

"Fine by me. Fredwad and I are gonna hit old men with ices." Sam had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and I was extremely glad that I wasn't going to be a part of this scheme.

"Aw, c'mon Carly do you have to?" Freddie pleaded with me.

"Sorry Freddie, she's all yours! Alright c'mon Spence." I shook my brother, who was starting intently at a Buddha statue.

"Okayyyyy Carlayyy! Bye kids!" He basically ran to a taxi. I shook my head and followed my brother.

FREDDIE POV

"Sam, do we really have to throw ices at old people?" This was not how I intended spending my night.

"Duh no Fredmeister. We're gonna have some fun!" She reached into her bag, looking for something.

"Yeah what kind of fun?" I was suspicious and honestly completely skeptical at the moment. Sam and I had completely different definitions of fun. She grinned as she pulled out two plastic cards and handed one to me. "How'd you get my fake ID Sam?"

"Mama has her ways" she winked. I had made fake IDs for the three of us back in the summer before junior year. We only used them a few times though, because at parties like Wendy's you didn't need one, and none of us really had any use of them all that often. Once in junior year, Carly got completely wasted, and it was honestly the worst experience Sam and I had ever had. Carly's so sweet and kind usually, but when she got drunk, she was the most annoying and whiney person there was. Sam and I had to carry her to Sam's apartment that night, and Carly was being a brat the entire time. She was loud, obnoxious, and threw up the whole night. Needless to say, that was the last time we ever brought Carly out.

Sam wasn't all that bad drunk, in fact I even preferred her drunk rather than sober. It was weird, she was a cute kind of drunk, and was very serious. We had our deepest conversations during those times, and poured our hearts out. Given, after the first time, I reminded my self to stay sober enough to remember the conversations. It was very interesting.

"Oh, so that kind of fun?" I grinned. This was gonna be a good night. We made our way around and found a bar. Inside we started with beer, and got shots of patron as the night went on.

Sam and I started dancing and I murmed "You're the most beautifulest girl in the whole world!" I threw my hands up.

She swayed and stumbled a bit while she caught her balance. "You're not sooooo bad yourself mister!" She yelled back. We both burst out laughing, and went for another shot. We fumbled out of the bar at around eleven, and most of the stores were still open.

"Did I ever mention that I'm in love with youuu?" I asked, the words slurring together. The lights on the street were a blur, but I could still see Sam clearly as I looked into her pools of blue eyes.

"NO!" She yelled. "You didn't actually. Love me. No way. You don't." She spoke in clips, stopping every couple of words. I focused on what she was saying, trying to make it out, but my head was spinning.

"Weeeeeeeeeell I do! Samantha Puckett youaretheoneforme!" I pulled her in and kissed her. She giggled into the unexpected gesture.

"In that case!" She kissed me back. We walked through the streets, gazing into blurry window displays and stumbling into each other. We caught each other as one would begin to fall. One time, we both fell, her landing on top of me. I kissed her there and we began to make out.

Eventually we came outside a jeweler. I had the best idea! This was the time to confess my undying love! I knew it! "Hold on missy! I'll be right back. She began giggling, too drunk to really do anything else. Inside the jeweler, a bored man was beginning to close things up. I pointed to a ring, encrusted with diamonds I thought. "I want it!" I yelled to the man.

He eyed me up and down, saw the wad of cash in my hand that my mother gave me for emergencies, and shrugged. He was about to wrap it in a box, but I stopped him. "No! I need it nowwwwww" I whined. I gave him whatever cash I had, and he took all of it, not stopping to count. I took the ring and ran outside to Sam, who was twirling around in circles.

"Sammy will you marry me?" I looked up at her, as I fumbled on one knee. Her eyes bore into mine, and after a second she held out her left hand. It took me several tries, but I finally got the ring onto her ring finger.

"Took you long enough!" She giggled again and pulled me up into a kiss. We found a taxi driver whom Sam demanded to take them to the nearest Christian chapel. We finally found a priest who would marry us.

The ceremony went in a blur; all that I caught was the two of us saying "I do" then pulling the other into a passionate kiss. We signed some papers, and went to some court to make it legal.

For whatever reason, the justice of peace thought it would be a brilliant idea to let two completely wasted people sign off their lives to each other. As we ran outside the justice building I exclaimed "Let's get a hotel!" She grinned and agreed.

We found our way to some cheap motel, and demanded a room. The middle aged woman handed us a key, eying us up and down. She rolled her eyes as she muttered "Room 241." And then turned her eyes back to whatever magazine she was reading.

We raced to the elevator and punched all the floor numbers, stumbling out at floor two. We had just opened the door to our room when we began to make out. Soon our shirts were off, and then the rest of our clothes leading a trail to the king bed.

Sam laughed as we fell into the bed, and were entangled in one another.

SAM POV

The night was a blur. I was too drunk to care. Freddie said he loved me, I was overjoyed. The stars danced in the sky. The lights back on earth were a fantastic display. I kept laughing, mentally slapping myself every time for being so stupid. Freddie gave me a ring. It sparkled and shined.

I yelled at a taxi driver to get us married. I could have sworn he had four eyes. A pastor married us. Some lady at some old building that had too many ceilings for me to count gave us papers. A bitter lady at some hotel handed us a key. Freddie and I had sex.

I was lying next to Freddie, intertwined in his naked body. He was asleep, but all I was doing was staring at his beautiful face. This night was perfect, I thought. This was great. I wasn't thinking of Carly, who was probably worried to death, or Spencer who probably shrugged it off. Or my mother, who would laugh and say 'I knew you were gonna end up like this'. Or my sister who liked Freddie. Or Freddie's mom, who would want to slaughter me like the food she cuts up for Freddie. Or anyone else.

I was hypnotized, my head spinning around. The room was spinning, and I was lost in a world of vibrant color. There were electrifying blues, neon greens. Pinks splattered around and around, and purples weaved their way in. Everything mixed together to come up with the most perfect brown, the brown that matched Freddie's eyes.

I looked over at Freddie, who was sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around my torso. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, counting the spots my mind had made.

Eventually my eyes began to flutter shut. I glanced at the clock, the red numbers blurred. I was able to make out what looked like a 3:SE before I escaped into dreamland.

**Sooooo Sam and Freddie got hitched. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Just kidding if you didn't get that from the title iMarry You, then im seriously concerned. **

**Read and Review please:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Man am I on a role or what?**

**Alright you got me. Im Dan. I confess… obviously kidding!**

**Here comes the awkward aftermath + nasty hangover!**

SAM POV

I didn't even have time to think as I darted out of the bed I was in. I rushed around to the bathroom, only it wasn't there. Where was Carly? Wait a second Puckett, this isn't our hotel room. I couldn't continue my train of thought because I was about to vomit. I put my hands over my mouth and rushed to a door that presumably led to the bathroom.

As I puked my guts out, I noticed my head was throbbing. Badly. What happened last night? I looked down at myself and realized I was naked. Don't panic Sam, I told myself. But I'd never been one to listen to advice. Please don't be a hobo I prayed, not a hobo! Anyone but a hobo and I think I could make it through.

Hmm now what exactly happened last night? Well every time I lose something, Carly says to retrace my steps. So let's do that now. Good idea Sam! Ok. So. Last night Freddie and I got out fake IDs. We went to a bar. We had shots. We danced. We left the bar. And then what? I kept going over and over what I remembered in my head, and came to the conclusion that I wasn't gonna remember until I found Freddo. Was he back at the hotel? Maybe he was with some random chick? I shook my head and decided it was time for a shower.

As I turned on the shower with my left hand, I looked down. And gasped. There was a ring. On my finger. "Oh my God Sam, what did you do?" I groaned. Now I was hitched, maybe to a hobo! Well if I was lucky, only engaged. Then I'd be ok, right? I needed Carly. I hoped I had my phone on me, but I had her number memorized either way.

After the water helped me clear my pounding head, I searched for my clothes. They were in a messy trail leading to the large bed in the room. I picked up my bra, panties, and alcohol stained dress, forced to put them on since they were the only things I had on me.

I stared at the lump in the bed, trying to recall who it was, or make out some figure. It was no use. The person's head was buried in a pile of white pillows. I wondered if Freddie had woken up yet. If he did, where was he?

Was he with some chick? I growled at the thought. I pushed it aside, only because I really didn't want that to be the case. Maybe he had the common sense not to get completely drunk and went back to the hotel. That would mean he left me with some hobo. Either way, that boy was getting in trouble. Big time.

I checked the time: 12:47. How long was I out for? I sighed and continued getting changed.

I had finished putting on my dress, and went to my shoes when a phone started buzzing. It was Carly who was calling. I went to pick up the phone when I realized it wasn't mine. It was Freddie's.

So that meant… OH GOD SAMANTHA PUCKETT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT? WAIT DON'T PANIC. I REPEAT: DO. NOT. PANIC. THERE'S STILL A CHANCE THAT IT'S NOT FREDDIE IN THAT BED.

But, for some reason, it made the situation slightly better knowing that I might have ruined my life with A) One of my best friends and B) the guy who I was secretly (kind of a secret?) still in love with.

I decided to let the phone go to voicemail. I needed time to think. And motrin. Big time. But before you do anything Sam, I told myself, you need to get your stories straight. You don't know anything except that you have a ring, were naked, and got fucked up last night. Nothing to assume right?

I let out a shaky laugh, because for once, Mama didn't have a plan. That was, of course, when a head emerged from the white abyss of pillows. He groaned, rubbed his eyes, locked them on me, and the first words he said were "Sam?" Shit. It was Freddie.

CARLY POV

I was pacing. A lot. I went back and forth around the hotel room, and then did the loop again. Neither Sam nor Freddie were picking up their phones. I had left Sam seventeen voicemails, and only ended then because her inbox was full. I gave Freddie twenty. Who knows how many texts I sent them? Who cares? Not me.

"Spencer! What if they're dead? Or lost? Or on some dirty corner of some street? AH, WHAT. IF. THEY. WERE. KIDNAPPED? Or got tattoos? That would be horrible!" My head was spinning. I needed to sit down. I needed to find my best friends.

"Now, now Carly it could be a lot worse! They could be married!" Spencer and I burst out laughing, despite ourselves because we knew _that_ would never happen!

"Seriously, this is a serious situation!" This really was a serious situation.

"Well okay, only if it's seriously serious" He responded, mocking me in his teenage girl voice.

"Should we call the police? Or the fire department? Or Mrs. Benson?"

"Carls, the worst possible thing to do in any situation, of any kind, is to get Mrs. Benson involved. Do. You. Hear. Me?" He began violently shaking me.

"I get it! No Mrs. Benson. Let's go out searching for them" I suggested, because I couldn't just sit around.

"Fineeeeee. Let's go!" He grabbed his shoes and raced out the door, tripping as he tried to put on his shoes. I rolled my eyes as I trailed behind him.

FREDDIE POV 

"I think we should call Carly" I mentally sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Then again, I couldn't really blame Sam. What would we do? Call Carly and say, Hey Carls! Sorry for not answering you before! We were too busy getting drunk and having sex.

"Yeah well I wish we didn't have sex! And we both know neither of those can be changed. We're not calling Carly until we get the facts straight. Now what do remember?" She had asked me this a first time, but I interrupted her to throw up. Collectively, we'd done it four times. It smelt greaaaaaaat.

"Well we know what happened definitely from the bar, right? And I remember us kissing a lot. And falling. Which would explain the bruises… Unless they were from.. other activites.." I grunted and trailed off awkwardly.

"Great, so basically nothing. How the hell did I get this ring Fredduccini?" she threw up my left hand and pointed to ber ring finger.

"That's a great question Sam.. Uh I don't know what to tell you. I'm as confused as you are."

"That's all you got? I'm possibly fucking engaged to you and _YOU DON'T KNOW_?" she continued screaming at me, but something else had caught my eye. A piece of crumpled paper.

"Hey what's that?" I didn't wait for an answer, and went over, picking up the paper gingerly. "Uh.. Sam?" I asked tentatively.

"WHAT?" She demanded, still fuming.

"I think I have an answer for you…" My hand was shaking out of fear, mostly of what she was gonna do when I told her what was in my hand.

"Yeah. Well. I'm waiting." She was getting impatient, but I _really, _and I mean _really_ didn't want to tell her.

"Well, uh" I fumbled, the words weren't coming out. "This is a .. um.. certificate.. from the state of California…" She was still confused, because she didn't see where I was going with this.

"So?" Sam snatched the paper out of my hand and scanned it.

"Sam. Under the State of California, we're now legally married." I almost passed out from her screaming.

"MARRIED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE"RE _MARRIED?_ THIS. IS. NOT HAPPENING." Her face was pale, and honestly so was mine.

"Well" I started. "I have no problem with getting an annulment as long as we aren't married under the Church. Because if it's involved with religion I'm really not okay with getting one." If it wasn't under God, then we were okay, the marriage would mean nothing to me. But if it was… Then well Sam and I were married.

"Okay so we're ok!" Her face relaxed. "All we have to do is request an annulment, sign a paper, and we should be fine!" She let out a relieved laugh.

"Wait a sec, we have to search the room for something from the church. We didn't even think we were married until I found that paper. Come on."

We began gingerly searching through the drawers, under the bed, even in the bathroom. Neither of us had found anything. We both became more lighthearted. "Phew, now _that _was a close one!" I exclaimed, because there was no where left to search.

"No kidding! I almost had to be married to you! Could you imagine?" We laughed together. I found ten crumpled dollars and sent Sam off to get us motrin and those single serving cereal bowls, because I was hungry.

A few minutes later Sam returned, Funny Nut Cheerios and motrin in hand. I was making the bed, pulling off the stained sheets. Under the last one, I noticed something. Another paper. I grabbed it and read it.

"Hey Sam?" This was not good. Nope. Not good at all. Sam. Was. My. Wife. . . Mrs. Benson was no longer only my mother.

"Yeah?" She responded, mouth full of cheerios. I noticed that she had already eaten my container. But I wasn't all that hungry anymore.

"I found another sheet… Only this one isn't from the State… It's from the Church… Sam, we're married." I glanced at her tentatively. Her head shot up, her face white, stoic.

"You better not be kidding Benson." She trailed off as she read the sheet. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dammit! Freddie!"

I couldn't agree more. This didn't even make sense! We didn't even have wedding bands! Only an engagement ring. I was probably too drunk to think that one through. "How about we go back to the hotel?" Shaking, she stood up with me.

SPENCER POV

Our faces were sticky and red from spending the entire day in the sun. I glanced at my dying phone. Six thirty. Poor Carls. We had been outside, searching for traces of her little friends all day. We went into stores, asking anyone, everyone if they had seen the two. It was no luck.

"Kiddo?" She looked up. Her black hair was matted to her face, and she had black lines under her eyes. I reminded myself that neither of us had eaten since breakfast. "How about we call it a day? Go back to the hotel and order room service? I'll even let you get cupcakes! Your favorite!"

Her expression didn't change. My attempt to get her happy failed epicly. "I'm not hungry" she exclaimed, her arms flailing up. "I just want Sam and Freddie back." She started crying. I held my arms out.

"C'mere kiddo! Big brother's got you!" I yelled as her fragile body shook. "Let's go back to the hotel, that's where they know we are, right?"

She looked up at me, eyes already puffy. Poor Carlotta. "Okay Spence."

We made it up an awkwardly quiet elevator ride, and went into Carly's room. "Any sign of them?" I asked.

"No" she collapsed on the bed. I decided it was time to order room service. I got lobster for me, and a whole tray of cupcakey deliciousness for Carly! But she wasn't kidding, she only ate half of the oreo ones.

She was still lying on the bed,, staring blankly at the ceiling at nine. A day ago we had left Sam and Freddie. My theory was that they went to Vegas, but I don't think Carly would be willing to accept the imminent reality that my theory was.

I walked into my room, only to find Sam and Freddie standing there in the clothes they wore last night. Both of them were sweaty, beet red, and smelt like that food you leave in your fridge for a week.

"Hey Spence…" Sam trailed off awkwardly. "Could you, uh get Carly for us?" I was extremely puzzled at the two, especially since their hands were locked into each other.

"Sure, whatever you kids want…" This was weird. Very weird. And that's coming from me, mind you.

I knocked lightly on Carly's door. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" She moaned.

"I want you to come here!" Carly trailed to the door, eyes puffy and nose sniffling.

"What?" She asked, already dejected.

"I have a couple of very smelly vistors for you!" I exclaimed, pumping my right fist in the air and jumping. Carly pushed me aside, and ran into my room, where Sam and Freddie were waiting. She jumped into them, and they all hugged.

"Where we you guys? What happened? Why do you smell so bad?" Carly's face was as bright as the sun, now that she knew they were ok.

"Well how do we start?" Both of them shared a glance, and Freddie continued. "Uh, last night, we uh, might've, sort of, slightly…"

Sam cut him off. "Carly, Freddie and I got married." This time, it wasn't Carly that fainted. It was me.

**BOOM**! **That's all I have to say! That was easily the funnest chapter to write! **

**Read. Review. Make my day:) **

**Wait till Mama Benson finds out…. Laughs mischievously**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hi, my name is not Dan Scheinder. **

**Ok bye. ;) **

**CARLY POV**

Hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum hum hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum hum hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na hum na….

I was just confused. Completely and utterly confused. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe they were desperately in love? I squealed, maybe they were desperately in love! Ah, they made such a perfect couple. Oh, and their children! With Sam's eyes and Freddie's hair! How perfect. I would get to be a godmother! Wow, this was just better than I could have expected. Just absolutely phenomenal.

"Oh guys this is great! I'm so excited!" I squealed, jumping over Spencer's limp body into my now married best friends! "We have to plan the perfect honeymoon, your apartments, oh dear you guys are in different cities for college! No worries, I can do this! And an announcement party, oh and then when you have kids… My, my, my this is a lot for me to do! Don't worry I've got it all under control!" I was about to continue with my plans for helping them, but Sam cut me off.

"Slow way down Carly. No one here is moving in or having kids or going on a honeymoon. Yeah, that's not flying around here. Just… Let us explain," I groaned inwardly. I really wanted a baby to dress up!

As Sam and Freddie explained what they could, I realized how unlikely my godmothering plans were, and became upset. Sam had to stop talking twice to threw up, and once stepped on Spencer's stomach running to the bathroom.

"… But, we aren't getting an annulment," Freddie finally ended his essay of an explanation with.

"So," I spoke slowly, trying to make sense of nonsense. "You guys don't like each other, got drunk, got married, and you aren't getting an annulment because…" I trailed off. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want them to get annulled or divorced or separated or anything! I just needed some explaining.

"Because, under God, Sam and I are married. And I know Sam isn't particularly religious, but I am. And being married means something to me. It isn't something I can just be like 'Oh well we got married and I slept with her, but I was drunk, so it's fine,' I'm not like that Carly. I want Sam and I to try because if we just give up now, I won't ever be able to think what if, you know?" Freddie's face was stoic, and he had obviously made up his mind. It made sense now- Freddie had gone to church every Sunday and read the Bible every night of his life as long as I knew him. So, of course this was a major deal for the boy. Sam, though, I wasn't sure if she was on board with this whole 'married' thing. I didn't think Sam had gone to any sort of Mass, let alone that time her mom got married to the plumber, since we were eight.

"I say totally go for it. But now I just have one teeny, tiny question. What are you telling your mom?" I noticed how now a single ounce of color remained on his face by the time I chimed the word 'mom'.

**Freddie POV**

_What are you going to tell your mom? _Freddie Benson, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Mama Bear Benson, who barely gave up her weekly tick baths. Mama Benson, who carried a giant first aid kit everywhere, who made disgusting cucumber snacks, who went psycho when I moved out, who….

What would she do when she found out I got married? Especially when she found out I got married to Sam Puckett? The very Sam Puckett who beat me up, who bullied me, who I was pretty sure my mom hated, but not nearly as much as my mom hated Carly. I groaned very loudly. Mama Benson was not going to be a happy camper.

"Well Carly," I began, "This is the part where we take all of our life savings, pool them together, buy a house on the California Coast, and start a drug cartel under hiatus names, and comfortably live the rest of our lives so my mother does not find us," Genius! Pure genius. Maybe it was a bit far fetched, but it was the best plan I had.

"Freddie! You have to tell your mom!" Carly chastised. Sam appeared from the bathroom and let out a heaving moan.

"Mrs. Benson is the last person on the planet I need to be thinking about right now. Literally behind everyone else is your mother Freddie. Number seven billion out of seven billion. There is no way in hell am I letting your mother find out about this. If you tell her, then I swear I'll march up to a courthouse and get an annulment," Sam had a fire in her eyes, and she was ready to fight. But, as much as I hated it, I knew we had to tell my mom.

"No, listen this isn't something I'm compromising on Sam, we do have to tell her, like it or not. I think-" "I don't care about what you think Freddie" "Well you're my wife maybe you should!" "And maybe you should listen to me when I say I AM NOT TELLING YOUR MOTHER!" "YES YOU ARE" "You wanna go Benson?"

"Hey, hey guys!" Carly shouted over us, pushing an arm between our dangerously close bodies. "You are married now, and that means that Sam, you can't threaten an annulment every time something isn't completely your way, and Freddie you have to be more sensitive to Sam's wants, ok?"

"Fine," she grumbled, and I said the same.

"Now listen, I think you two need to sit down and seriously talk about what you guys want to do about this situation. I'm gonna take Spencer to the lobby and try to wake him up," Carly's soothing tone had us both more unwound than we were moments ago.

"Uh, Carls, how are you gonna drag a grown man to the elevator?" Sam asked critically, eying her tiny friend's frame.

"I have girl muscles!" She cried defensively. Grabbing an unconscious Spencer by the arms, she left the room, face already covered in small beads of sweat.

"She's never gonna make it," Sam snickered.

"I know," I grinned slightly. "But she's right. We need to talk about what we're gonna do. I know I will compromise on a lot, but I just really don't want an annulment Sam."

She frowned a little before she replied, "Why not. Listen, if you think I'm gonna deal with your mother you have another thing coming."

Well that went easier than expected. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if she wanted an annulment. I thought a little before I responded, "You know we have to tell her. We just need to come up with a fake reason because I wouldn't be surprised if she sent us to jail for underage drinking. Brainstorming time!"

Looking no less enthused than I, she began to say any ideas she could think of. "Ok, drunk, pregnant, dating, me making you, you making me, Carly daring us…"

"What about we just tell her that we wanted to?" I offered because I could think of reasons why every one of those suggestions wouldn't work.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I didn't even think of that," She replied, genuinely surprised. "So, are we shacking up or what?"

I laughed at the comment. "I mean do you think we should? If we try we might as well go all out right?" I offered, unsure. Living with Sam. I shuddered at the probable hell I brought upon myself.

Sam pondered this a second before answering…

**SPENCER POV**

What has the world come to? Sam. And. Freddie. Are. Married. What? Why? When? Where? I was so confused. Everything was blurry. Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe not, because I could soon hear Carly yapping in her girlish voice and whatnot.

I could soon hear the gushing of water, which reminded me that I was thirsty. It would help if I could see though.

"Carlayyyy!" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Spencer I'm right here, there's no need to yell!" Carly snapped. Ok, so maybe my voice wasn't hoarse. But still, I was a thirsty guy.

"Waterrrr." I demanded, I was in life or death condition here!

"Quit your sassing, and sit up, people are staring!" I saw a blurry Carly walk somewhere. Why couldn't I see? I blamed Sam and Freddie. Stupid sight blinders.

I felt around for an armrest so I could pull myself up. Feeling around, I rested my arm on a sturdy rest. I began to pull myself up, before landing on the armrest. The only thing was that the armrest was a person. Nice one! Whoever it was, was hard as a rock. I turned around to see a blurry dark face with blurry long dark hair. Geez, she was built.

"Sorry ma'am," I muttered, head turned down.

The person looked me up and down before replying angrily. "I ain't no man, fool. If you think for one second imma tolerate you sittin' down on me in a provocative fashion, I ain't. Now you get up before I beat you to a pulp," The words came out in spews, accompanied with globs of spit flowing to my face. Lovely.

I didn't respond as I ran away. Shockingly, I bumped into someone. The pale person began to wobble forward, then backward. "I'm so sorry miss!" I called out worriedly. I helped straighten her up when Carly came over to me.

"Spencer, why are you talking to a bust?" she asked, genuinely confused. A bust! Oh, now it made sense. It was a marble bust! Stupid vision. Someone was gonna get it. Why couldn't I see? Now we could never get home.

"I don't know," I replied honestly with my head down. "I just can't see anything clearly. It's madness I tell you, madness!" I threw my hands up in the air to add dramatic effect to my words. Oh Spencer, you should've spent your two days in college at an acting one, not law! Why was I so stupid to waste my education on something so wasteful, like law? Acting was where it was at!

"What do you mean you can't see?" She sounded puzzled, and I assumed that her face was contorted in some sort.

"I mean: I. Cannot. See. It's simple! Nothing is clear to me, everything is blurry. I don't even know if I'm dreaming or not! It's madness I tell you, madness!" I threw my hands up in the air to add dramatic effect to my words. Oh Spencer, you should've spent your two days in college at an acting one, not law! Why was I so stupid to waste my education on something so wasteful, like law? Acting was where it was at!

"You just said that, Spence," She shook her head. Did I? I couldn't remember. Hmm, maybe I wasn't thinking right either. Nah! That couldn't be it, could it? I decided not.

"Whatever, why are we not in the room? Where are we, mini me?" Get it, it rhymed, ah clever Spencer, very clever.

"We're in the lobby so Sam and Freddie can talk! Now I can't even think of what they're gonna do, because it's an absolute mess. I feel bad, but I really, really want it to work. And plus, imagine me as a godmother!" She squealed at the end. Geez Sam and Freddie having a baby, now that was a joke.

"C'mon Carls, let's go make sure they aren't murdering each other," I suggested, half kidding. I walked into the elevator, but really, it was a wall.

**The end was kinda a filler since I didn't know what else to write, but hey it's a new chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

iMarry You, Chapter 8

**Hey there kids, it's been a little while, hasn't it? **

**Sup, so if I were dan then Sam and Freddie would still be together. **

**Freddie POV**

We had been back in Seattle for five days now. It took us almost four to get home, because out of nowhere, Spencer would lose control and drive off the road, claiming he saw the exit where in reality, there was nothing.

My mom was so relieved that I came home in one piece, in the care of Spencer nonetheless. Hah. If she knew. If she really knew what happened. Sam and I had a semblance of a plan, and so far, we hadn't gotten an annulment, which I was ecstatic about. Not that she didn't threaten one almost everyday. We had failed to mention our plans to Carly or Spencer, because we didn't want to get their hopes up for nothing.

I tapped on the FruitSamurai app on my PearPhone, waiting for Sam to reply to my texts. We were supposed to go apartment hunting today, if she bothered to contact me. Frustrated at my lack of skill in the game, I threw my phone onto the table.

"Now Freddie, I know that wasn't you scratching up my table!" My mom called out from the laundry room. She was bleaching our towels white for the third time this week. Lord, I couldn't wait to leave.

"Sorry mom! Hey is it ok if I get lunch with Sam at the mall?" I picked the mall because it was far away, and it gave us a reason to be gone for the whole afternoon.

"Carly isn't going?" She called out.

"No? Why?"

"Then you can go. I just hate that Carly girl Freddie! She's no good!" I could almost see her distasteful frown radiating from the other room.

"I know mom, I know." It took Sam a good half hour, but she finally responded and we met up, taking cab to a real estate agent we managed to find.

In the lobby of Bushwell, I greeted her. "Hellooo, Mrs. Puckett" I chirped cheerfully. She all but attacked me.

"Not here Freddie! People could be watching!" She was whispering. I couldn't blame her. The last thing we needed was the world finding out that we were married, and even worse, the reasons why.

We decided on an up and coming neighborhood in one of the middle areas of Seattle. From what I researched and the agent, Cassidy, told us, the rent was really reasonable, and it was safe. I was fine with that. It was all we needed. I wondered if Sam planned on sleeping in the same room as me, let alone the same bed. Hmm. It would probably be awkward, but then again wasn't this whole situation?

The first apartment was a four story walk up, and Sam hated it. So that was a no. The second didn't look safe. The third had way too many plumbing and electric issues. We were at the sixth apartment at five thirty.

"Freddie, this is getting annoying," Sam pouted. She always got whiny when things took too long, or she was hungry. Rolling my eyes I handed her a bag of dried bacon strips I packed for her. "I guess we could look at a few more."

The building we were currently at was a goldish brick building, and looked pretty old. Cassidy took us inside, leading us up two flights of stairs. She unlocked the door, and I knew I was sold. There were dark wood floors, some areas pretty scuffed up. The living room was small, but contained two large windows, lots of molding, and a spacious archway into the dining room/ kitchen area.

"It's a two bedroom, one bath. The bathroom needs to be updated, and the kitchen. But besides the floors and some areas of plaster, everything is perfect! All of the electric and plumbing has been restored by the owner of the building, so everything is sound. It's $1,200 a month, utilities included," Cassidy smiled at us a showed us around.

She was right, both the kitchen and bathroom had a distinct '80's feel, and the bathroom desperately needed an update. The first bedroom was pretty sizeable, and had a closest. The other was really small, but whatever. There were a few closets here and there, and overall, I loved it.

I nudged Sam's side. "Whattaya think?" I asked. I really hoped she was on board with this one. The only one she liked was brand new, and had a $2,500 monthly rent, so that wasn't happening.

"I like it, but I dunno. Do you really feel like doing the work?" Of course. Sam wasn't really handy, and work was anything but up her alley. I really wouldn't mind doing a bit of work.

"I swear I'll do it! Really. Can we get this one, pretty pleaaaase?" I put on a pouty face, and Sam pretended to throw up.

"Fine" she relented.

We were taken back to Cassidy's office and managed to get the rent down to $1,000 a month. I was working at the Pear Store, and Carly got Sam a job at a fancy restaurant, where the manager was a huge iCarly fan. We should be able to handle a grand I thought, plus I had a nice cushion of savings. I decided that I would handle the money, since I was sure Sam was a disaster with it.

"When can we move in?" Sam asked.

"Next week!" Cassidy responded with a beaming smile. "Oh, I almost forgot! The current renter is leaving whatever furniture he wants in the apartment, so I wouldn't buy anything until you see what's left." With that, she handed us our keys and we were on our way.

**Carly POV**

I shut the door to my apartment as I began to head out. Neither Sam nor Freddie was answering their phones, and Wendy and Gibby were busy. didn't like how Sam and Freddie were ignoring me all of a sudden. I had nothing really to do today since it was my day off from work so I decided I would head out and shop around. Maybe I would get a manicure. I glanced down at my chipping pink nails. Definitely a manicure. I

I turned the corner to go to the main elevator on the hallway when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Mrs. Benson. Greaaaat. Ever since we got back from California the four of us had been acting weird around her. I had been stuttering and running away almost every time I talked to the woman. It was just sooo hard not to tell her about Sam and Freddie! Oh dear, what does she want?

"Hi Mrs. Benson!" I said with a chirp, trying to remain bubbly around her. If I gave her an attitude, it would only give her another reason to hate me. I just hated it when people didn't like me!

"Hello Carly," She said coolly. "I was wondering if you had noticed a change of attitude in my Freddie since you returned for California. He's been acting strangely around me lately. Did you have something to do with this? I don't want you messing with my son!" Of course she would accuse me. Oh no,no, no! What to tell her… Ahh! I was getting fidgety, and started pacing around her.

"No, Freddie's just a friend ma'am! And, uh, sorry! I don't know what you mean! Is that a bird flying down the hallway? Gotta go!" Mrs. Benson turned to where the 'bird' was supposed to bed, and I ran into the elevator.

As I was shutting the door, I heard her call out that she didn't see a bird. Ah man Carly! You didn't play that smooth. Not at all. I hit myself on the head. I began to pace around the elevator. "It's ok!" I said out loud. "She's never gonna know. If I don't tell her, then nothing can go wrong, right? Ah man, Carly you know you can do better than a fake bird! Why not a dog? A dog's way more believable!"

I didn't even notice the woman and her young son get onto the elevator. That Is, until I heard him ask his mom if I was crazy. The woman put her arm around him protectively and said, "Stay away from people like that, ok honey? They're not right in the head." Hey! I was plenty right in the head. I folded my arms. In the lobby, the practically ran out of the elevator.

Lewbert was off duty today, and a relatively boring man was in his place, not that I minded. I strolled down the Seattle streets, relatively pleased that today it wasn't raining. In fact, the sun was popping out every now and then!

I popped into Jacy's department store, browsing the clothes for awhile. I soon got bored, so I went to a cute little nail salon and got a mani-pedi. It wasn't as fun without Wendy to gossip with, or Sam to drive the ladies crazy. While the woman was doing my feet, I decided to text Sam again.

**To: Samm is my life**

**From: Carlotta**

**Sent: 12:17 p.m.**

SAM! this isnt funny. If u nd Freddie stop answering I swear im gonna tell mrs b about u guys! ANSWER ME!

I knew this would get her to answer. Me telling Mrs. Benson wasn't something Sam was gonna test me on. Not so shockingly, Sam answered within minutes.

**To: Carlotta**

**From: Samm is my life**

**Sent: 12:19 p.m.**

Sorry! Frednub and I are out do u want us to meet u?

It was kinda weird how much time alone Sam and Freddie had spent together lately. I was really happy though. Weirded out, but happy for them. I really did want it to work. The three of us decided to meet up at the Groovy Smoothie.

Sam and Freddie walked in a few minutes after me. I was sipping a strawberry splash and swirling around in a pivoty chair. I decided I wanted to know more about their little relationship thing going on. It was like when they kissed and didn't tell me!

They sat down at the table and I decided I would start off with my suspicions. Hmph. "Guys," I said in my coolest voice I could manage. "You know how I feel when you leave me out of the plans!"

They exchanged a look. Yeah that's what I thought! Freddie spoke up first. "I know Carly but you gotta understand that you aren't" his voice changed to a whisper "you know, married, to me. Sam is."

"But it isn't fair that you don't keep me updated! No more secrets, remember?" I pouted. If I was married, I wouldn't keep them in the dark. No I would let them in on stuff that was happening. It wasn't very nice that they weren't telling me stuff.

Sam gave Freddie a look. "Should we tell her?" Freddie shrugged, and Sam took this as a yes I guessed. "Freddie and I just signed on to rent an apartment for a year." Sam wasn't looking at me, probably afraid of my reaction.

I squealed! Ahhh I knew it! They were in love! And moving in together. Oh how romantic! I couldn't wait to help them decorate it! Oh, and the baby's room! Wait Carly. I reminded myself, they weren't pregnant. Yet. Hehe. "Yayy! I'm so happy for you! When do you move in? Have you told your mom? Oh, can I help decorate? Please, please , oh pretty please?"

"Well next week. No. and why not? Just keep in mind, this is a test run, okay?" Freddie sounded tired. But hey, that's what you get for marrying Sam.

"Ok! Hey Sam, what do you think of a pink bedroom?" I thought I saw Sam and Freddie exchange a glance, but I barely noticed. We had a lot of work to do!

**Not my best, but guess who finds out that Frednub's married in a couple of short chapters? Mama Benson ;) **


End file.
